It's On Random!
by Slow-Motion Explosion
Summary: One of those "Write a drabble in the time frame of a song" things. KakaIru. Might add more chapters with more pairings. Standard disclaimers apply.


**A/N: So, the title, anybody who's watched Shaun of The Dead should get it. If not, too bad. I finally decided to do one of these. I hope it doesn't reek of failure.**

**I might add more chapters to this, doing the same thing with other pairings. We'll see what happens.**

**_So basically, set your playlist/MP3/Whatever on random/shuffle, and write a drabble about whatever comes to mind, in the time frame of that song._**

* * *

**Mika – Happy Ending 4:50 (I don't actually know how long this song is. It says it's over 10 minutes, but the song ends at around 4:50. So. Yeah.)**

Iruka wanted to cry.

_"I think we should see other people."_

He lay in bed, curled around a pillow. The one Kakashi would always use…

_"I'm not right for you. You deserve better than this."_

Iruka shook his head, and the tears fell, shortly after turning into body wracking sobs.

Kakashi sat on his couch, staring at nothing.

_"What? Why?!"_

He could still hear Iruka's voice, pleading, begging him not to leave.

_"No, Kakashi! You're perfect for me!"_

He sighed, and a lone tear made it's way down his cheek.

They both kind of thought it would last forever. But they were shinobi, and happy endings didn't exist for them.

- - - - -

**State of Shock – Money Honey 3:14**

Kakashi leaned against a tree, in a forest, somewhere in the outskirts of Konoha. He was soaked to the bone, the rain coming down on him, tidal wave after tidal wave. Earlier that day, not long after he woke up, he decided that he was going to finally confess his feelings to Iruka. These feelings, they'd been bottled up for long enough. He waited outside the missions office, waiting for Iruka's shift to end, waiting for him to leave. But he'd made a mistake. He'd waited too long, and now Iruka had somebody. They made eye contact, and looked away simultaneously.

Kakashi sighed, and leaned back against the tree. _Would you love me, if I wasn't somebody like me?_

- - - - -

**Franz Ferdinand – The Dark of The Matinee 4:04**

It was a wild goose chase. Iruka knew he was being followed. Kakashi knew Iruka knew. Everyday, Kakashi had been timing everything perfectly, so they'd have some reason to meet up, and 'accidentally' bump into each other. Iruka purposefully took the long way home. Kakashi followed him, through alleys, and corridors that never seemed to end. Iruka smirked to himself. It was so much fun being the bad guy. As he walked, he noticed a large neon sign, flashing the word "Cinema!". Iruka restrained himself from squeeing. He walked into the large building, and bought a ticket for a movie, it didn't matter which one. Half an hour later, the lights dimmed, and the theatre became quiet. Iruka felt a chill on his neck. He smirked.

"It's about time."

And in the dark of the matinee, Kakashi went in for the kill.

- - - - -

**Franz Ferdinand – Michael 3:21 ( I highly suggest you add this song to your playlist. Right now. Gogogogogo.)**

Kakashi stared. It was all he could do, really. The sight before him had the silver haired man mesmerized. There was Iruka, long time friend, recent lover, on the dance floor, looking absolutely fuckable. The way his hips moved, his hair all over the place… He looked like a beast. Kakashi shifted in his seat, and pulled at the collar of his shirt. From the floor, Iruka looked at Kakashi, with the most primal look Kakashi'd ever seen. He raised a finger in a 'come hither' motion, and who was Kakashi to deny? He walked up to the leather clad Iruka, placing his hands on lean hips. What they did was not dance; it was sex. Sex embodied, uninhabited, raw.

- - - - -

**Queen – Somebody To Love 4:52**

"Well, hey there, gorgeous." Iruka sighed. "What do you want, Genma?" Said man smirked. "What do _you_ want, Iruka?" The brunette looked away. "I want somebody to love. You know that." The last part was said with a glare in the dirty (no pun intended) blonde's direction. Genma sighed. "I don't get why you don't have anybody. I mean, you're hard working, caring, understanding, not to mention your ass is Uh-maz-Ok, ow. No need to hit. Gosh." Just then, he perked up. "I've got it! I'll find you somebody to love!" Iruka sighed. This was not going to end well.

A year and a few days later, he found himself in the arms of his silver haired lover, celebrating their first anniversary. No thanks to Genma, but Iruka'd never tell him. Kakashi had overheard (From where he was eavesdropping) the whole conversation they'd had. He figured it was high time he'd made a move, instead of just watch from the shadows.

- - - - -

**Sleep With Myself – Prozzak 3:55**

Kakashi had finally gotten up the courage to ask out his long time crush. And it had gone to hell. At least, in his opinion. For several months, Iruka was known as "That cute busboy" to the police chief and his friends. They'd gotten to know each other, and the prematurely grey haired man asked Iruka to a friendly diner and a movie. The night went well, in it's self, but it didn't end quite as well as Kakashi had hoped.

Kakashi walked Iruka up to his door step.

"I had a great time tonight…" Iruka blushed and looked away.

Kakashi sighed, a dreamy expression played across his face. "Yeah. Me too."

He moved in for a kiss, and was met with little resistance. It got heated, but soon stopped.

Kakashi shot a questioning glance at the younger man.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather sleep with myself tonight. Don't take it personally… It's just the way it's gonna be."

Kakashi sighed. His best intentions never turned out right.

- - - - -

**Malchik Gay (Gay Boy) – Tatu 3:12**

Kakashi watched Iruka from across the room. They were both on dates, though Kakashi could care less about his. Iruka glanced at him. They made eye contact. Iruka smiled, and looked away. Back to his date.

Later that night, when both dates were long over, Kakashi invited Iruka out for a drink. He agreed, and they got shit faced. Well, Iruka did. Kakashi knew it was wrong, but he did it anyway. He'd do anything for just one night…

Morning came, and as Iruka woke, he was startled to find he was in Kakashi's bed. He freaked out, as Kakashi had predicted he would, and made to leave.

He was stopped.

"Please… Iruka, please. Even if it's just for now, please, stay with me." He pulled him back down, wrapping his arms around the slighter frame. "Love me like you love her…

"I can be all you need."

- - - - -

**Bones – The Killers 3:50**

"Ahah! Kakashi stop it, that tickles!" The brunette laughed, as Kakashi nuzzled his neck. The laughed soon turned into a sorrow-filled smile. It hadn't been the same recently. He'd grown bored of all of this… This sneaking around, hiding from everybody. They wouldn't understand.

So Iruka was ending it.

Several hours later, Kakashi lay broken, the tide now reaching his knees. His mind kept flashing back to the conversation that ended everything.

_"I just can't keep doing this, Kakashi."_

_"But we're so good for each other, Iruka! Why…Why?!"_

_"I'm sorry… I hate hiding from everybody; my friends, family… I'd love to tell them, but they wouldn't understand… This isn't acceptable in the eyes of society!"_

_And as Iruka walked away, Kakashi's last words were washed away by the wind:  
"But they can never wrong this right."_

- - - - -

**Avenue Q Soundtrack – I'm not Wearing Underwear Today 0:28**

Iruka grinned as Kakashi walked through the door to their small apartment. Kakashi dropped whatever he was holding and ran to hug his lover, not expecting him to be back from his business trip so soon.

The brunette grinned. "I'm not wearing underwear today."

The rest of the day was spent "re-acquainting" Iruka to the apartment.

- - - - -

**Lemon Demon – I've Got Some Falling To Do 3:23**

Iruka awoke with a start, which in turn, awoke his lover.

"Hm? Iruka? Wha's wrong?" His words were thick with sleep, and barely understandable.

Iruka clutched at the sheets. "I… I had a dream…"

Kakashi immediately sobered upon hearing this news. "Shh, baby it's ok…" He moved to wrap his arms around his lover, comforting him, but Iruka sighed. "It wasn't a nightmare… I was in an airplane… And I fell out. And the grim reaper called my cell phone. And there was this sea monster…"

"Ok, ok… No more chocolate for you before bed time…" He moved away from Iruka, and rolled over on his side. "Go back to bed." He sighed.

* * *

**A/N: I like how it ended up ending on a lighter note :D **

**It was totally random, though. I swear.**


End file.
